


You Did What?! With Who?!

by CalcitriteDiscordia



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: A Pinch of Angst, AND., Aaaand in chapter three we have, BITING AND BLOODPLAY, Baby in chapter four!, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gender-Neutral Vulgora, Hello pregnancy in chapter two!, I wonder what Nadia is going to have to say about this..., Monster Dick, Monster Heat, OH HEY ALSO THERE'S A BIT OF BREEDING KINK., Oral Sex, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Tentacle Dick, Vaginal Sex, Valerius has nightmares after this, Vulgora is a proud parent!, Vulgora likes it when you threaten them, about 50/50 public opinion, and a HEALTHY HEAPING DOSE OF DAT CUTE SHIT, but there's also a p e e n 0 r, ew vs. woo, kind of?, monster fucking ahoy, slightly rough oral sex, uh. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-11 10:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalcitriteDiscordia/pseuds/CalcitriteDiscordia
Summary: Vulgora has no idea how to process feelings, so they sort them out by screwing you. You exacerbate the problem by teasing them relentlessly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't ask. I... Honestly have no idea where this came from. It just happened. Uh.
> 
> TFW you're Ace but you write smut because 'hey, let's make 'em frick, why not, people like that'.
> 
> Edit: GUYS I POSTED THIS LAST NIGHT, WHERE DID YOU ALL COME FROM?! HOLY FUCK. (Thank you I love you oh my god.)

The pointed claws of the gauntlets dug into your shoulders, bright golden eyes boring into your focused hues with a look of intense hatred that you mirrored perfectly.

"You have no idea who you're messing with, magician." They hissed at you, grip tightening. You bared your teeth to cover your wince as the metal tips broke skin.

"Let go of me before I slam your fucking head into the wall," you ground out. The grip on your shoulders faltered slightly, and you were surprised to see Vulgora's expression go from tight anger to brief surprise before they managed to don the mask again.

"You, best me? Hah! I'll have you dead before you can touch me, little girl." They rasp, a dry edge to their voice that wasn't there before.

Interesting. You arched, back coming off of the wall you were pressed against, and tilted your head back to give them a disapproving, almost disgusted look of superiority down your nose. "You dare make useless, empty threats at me? I am a magician. I could tear you apart in seven different ways and scorch the remains until nothing is left but bones for the strays to gnaw."

This time, the shudder that wracked their stout frame was unmistakable, as was the uncharacteristic flush of blood through their face.

"Getting off on it yet?" You sneer, lip curling to expose illusory sharp teeth. You're not surprised when golden eyes rake down your form, their ruby-red tongue flicking out to wet their lips.

'Inhuman' is the first word that comes to your mind when you see the forked appendage, but not the first that comes to mind when they suddenly lean in and lathe said tongue over the sensitive skin of your neck, causing you to shiver beneath them.

"Not yet," they muse, metal claws trailing down your arms, "but I could. Stupid magician with your stupid tricks and your stupid stubbornness..."

Their teeth graze your skin and you allow yourself a moan just to test their reaction, secretly pleased when Vulgora exhales sharply against your skin and their fingers grip your arms - hard. "Stop - stop being attractive. You're making me mad."

It's a feeble warning. You can't help but smirk, resting your head back against the wall.

"So... You only think I'm stupid because you're into me? Is that what's going on?" You catch their furious gaze when they pull back, teeth bared in a snarl that curls when they spot your cocky grin.

"I'm gonna wipe that smirk right off your face, magician." For a moment, you think they're going to strike you as their hands retreat from your arms, but your worry is replaced with confusion when suddenly Vulgora drops to their knees and hikes up your skirt, hooking their clawed fingers into the waistband of your leggings and underwear. They pull unceremoniously, baring you from the waist down and observing you with a gleeful glint in their eyes.

"You smell nice," they hum, strangely thoughtful, tucking their hands underneath your rear and hoisting your thighs up onto their shoulders. You squeak in alarm, gripping the wall behind you in a wild attempt to keep your balance. In the midst of you trying to find a handhold, their tongue makes eager contact with your nethers, lapping clumsily, and you almost laugh - it's actually quite cute how into it they are.

"Up a little," you direct gently, rewarded with a glare from between your legs.

"Don't tell me what to do," they snap, but they do indeed lift their ministrations to the small bundle of nerves at your apex. You tilt your head back, a soft moan bubbling from your lips, and one hand finds the horn of their hat. Something long, coiled, and hard lies beneath the cloth - an actual horn, you surmise. You squeeze gently, earning a quivering groan from the Pontifex, and their tongue works you a little more fervently, dipping into your entrance every so often.

You writhed, thighs clamping down on either side of Vulgora's head as their tongue assailed you, pausing every so often to seal their lips around your clit and suck roughly. They seemed to enjoy the keening cries that action tore from you, as they pulled you closer each time with eyes screwed shut in concentration when they weren't peering curiously up at you, gauging your reaction to each different stroke of their tongue.

Slowly, you became aware of just how wet you were becoming (no thanks to Vulgora and their sloppy licking), how much more frequently and loudly you were moaning (they seemed to relish each cry more and more), and how tightly you were seizing Vulgora's horns - you rocked your hips against their face as the pressure in the core of your belly swelled, and Vulgora's response was to squeeze your thighs, smashing their face into your nethers with a greedy groan.

You came undone spectacularly, voice echoing in the dimly-lit chamber as you ground your hips into the attention, looking down just in time to catch Vulgora's eyes rolling back as they gave a muffled moan, encouraging you to ride their face through your orgasm by guiding your hips with each involuntary roll. Your high seems to go on forever, refreshed every time Vulgora curls their tongue into your spasming walls until you're left gasping, clawing at the wall.

It's only when you slump that they let you go, pulling their slickened lips away from your muff and licking away the fluid on their face with a gleeful smirk.

"You're much prettier when you're cumming," they quip with a soft chuckle, and you promptly shove your foot against their shoulder with a huff. Cackling, the Pontifex alters their grip, adjusting your position so that your legs are instead around their broad hips, and a firm _something_ presses against your still-sensitive core. You shift your hips, coaxing a low moan from the person between your legs, and felt a distinct throb through the cloth of their pants.

"Rrrrgh... Stupid sexy mortal. I'm not done with you yet," they hissed, breathless, sharp teeth glinting in the low light. You adjusted against the wall, poised to help free Vulgora from the confines of their pants, only for your hands to be swatted away, yellow eyes narrowed at you. "Did I say you could touch me? Keep your hands to yourself."

Your brows lifted, curiosity stirring in the back of your mind. Hmm.

"Yes, master," you crooned, putting on your best submissive voice. Vulgora's hips lurched in the midst of them attempting to free their cock with the hand that wasn't currently occupied with keeping you upright, resulting in their heavy member shoving free of their pants and their claws digging into your thigh.

"Say it again," they demanded, free hand digging its metal-sheathed fingers into the wall next to your head. They were panting now, eyes intently focused on the way you gingerly bit your lower lip.

"Master, do you want to breed me?" It's said innocently, but the sweet tone only serves to ignite the demon's desire for you. You can see their cock jump, a bead of clear liquid forming at the dark red tip and slowly trailing down the length.

"Oh, I _will_ breed you, little pet. Stuff you full of my spawn until you're round and heavy and-" their words cut off with a violent shudder, teeth sinking quickly into your collarbone. The sharp, sudden pain makes you cry out, your hands finding the Pontifex's horns and squeezing firmly as warmth trails from your collar down the valley between your breasts. With a guttural growl, Vulgora ruts against you, each brush wetting their member with the slick combination of cum and saliva that they left behind previously.

There's no time for you to contemplate any potential consequences of your tryst before they're inside you, swollen girth spreading your sleek walls effortlessly thanks to the copious lubrication. Vulgora's tongue lolls limply from their jagged maw as they fill you with just three deep thrusts, eyes rolling skyward.

"Aah... Still so tight, so small... Maybe you're not the whore I thought you were, no whore could ever have a cunt this snug..."

What a strange method of praise.

"You feel _so good_ around my cock, little magician. So soft and warm and... And... Mmmnf..."

_There _it was. You coaxed their lips to your neck, above the bleeding mark they left on your collarbone, and they latch on without a second thought, nibbling almost lovingly as they pumped vigorously into you, each thrust causing the stone wall to bite into your clothing, shredding the fine fibers.

You'd worry about that later. You squeezed their horns, drawing a deep moan from the person before you and urging them to mark your skin further. Everywhere Vulgora's mouth went, bloody bite marks appeared. Each intense stab of pain jolted your still-sensitive pussy, walls fluttering around the relentless invasion.

"My mortal," Vulgora panted between moans and hisses and bites. "Mine. All - ffffucking - mine! MINE!"

You tossed your head back as they struck a spot inside you that made your vision go white, a shrill cry of their name tearing from your throat and spurring them on - their thrusts reached a fever pitch, set a pace that no mere human could reach, let alone surpass.

"M-master Vulgora-!"

"Yes, yes, _yes, fuck, cum for me, cute little mortal, let me feel you, let me fill you_-" the demon's snarling demands unraveled you, blanking your vision and sending you spiralling into a void of bliss that was somewhere between unconsciousness and the waking world.

Your body slumped, breath coming in spasms as your brain fought to keep you awake, vaguely aware of Vulgora's gasps and shuddering whispers of praise.

When you finally came to your senses, you noticed first and foremost that you were *_quite_* swollen in the belly, and second that Vulgora was still balls-deep inside you, affectionately stroking your bloated abdomen with a look of absolute rapture on their face.

There was absolutely no way this could end badly, right?


	2. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thought you were done with the Pontifex? Wrong. So very wrong. You could never be in deeper than you are now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA WHOOPS. MY HAND SLIPPED.

You learn very quickly that Vulgora did not see your fling as a one-and-done sort of thing. It started out fairly simple - their eyes would catch yours in the hallways and you'd be treated to a wicked grin, or if you were speaking with Nadia at the time and they were nearby, you could feel their gaze roaming you. You think more than once that they might be looking at all the places they'd bitten you.

Which, by the way, left some pretty interesting scars behind. You found yourself frequently touching the edges of the wounds through your clothes while they were healing, silently thankful that Vulgora didn't leave any marks anywhere easily visible.

Then, they'd caught you doing it. You didn't notice at first, as the action was almost unconscious, but as soon as you took note of their gaze it became somewhat of a game - you would trace the marks slowly, taking enjoyment in the way their eyes narrowed, jaw set as though they were already biting down on whatever part of your body they reached first.

Needless to say, they'd cornered you later in your quarters and you thanked every star in the sky that the bedframe was durable enough to handle Vulgora's relentless pounding into you, and you learned just how many times you could get off in a row before your body said 'no thank you' and demanded sleep.

You can't say you were surprised when you started getting sick and putting on weight after a few months of rigorous screwing, especially after Vulgora had made it very clear that they wanted nothing more than to see you swollen with their child, but you couldn't figure out who would be more disappointed in you: Nadia or Asra.

… Maybe not Nadia. But _definitely_ Asra, especially since you knew Vulgora wasn't human, wasn't anything typically depicted as _good_, but you still let them claim you and staked your own claim over them as well (turns out that Vulgora really likes it when you fight them for dominance in the bedroom and sometimes lets you win just to see you on top).

Your fingers drum over the slight round of your belly, a visit to the local haruspex (see: out in Buttfuck-Nowhere Nopal) for a rabbit-based pregnancy test having confirmed your suspicions, and you now contemplated how exactly to tell your lover that you were officially carrying demon-spawn. As you mull over various half-serious confessions in your room (_'I need an exorcism via midwife in about six months, any recommendations?'_), a sharp tap at the door followed by the sudden appearance of the very person you wanted to see knocks you out of your thoughts and into a minor panic.

"Oh, _shit_. Vulgora." Well, okay, that works too, but now they're confused and offended, which is a frankly _hysterical_ expression on their face, what with the lip curl and the rounded eyes and the scrunched brows in a very obvious 'what the fuck' expression.

"That's _not_ how you usually say my name," the Pontifex huffs, looking almost disappointed. You laugh, offering a smile that seems to set them at ease as you plop yourself down in the middle of your bed.

"Sorry, sorry. Didn't mean to sound put off, honest. You know I'm always glad to see you. Come here?" You extend your arms to them, beckoning them into a hug they gladly crawl into. You were surprised at first to discover how cuddly Vulgora could be, but they were quick to point out that it was an easy way to get their scent all over you, which you took as code for 'I'm a big scary demon with a reputation to uphold so I can't admit I want to cuddle you' and left it at that.

They settle in next to you, pulling you firmly against their chest with your head tucked under their chin and reclining against your pillows to cradle you against them, their claws roaming up and down the curve of your side and hip.

"So. I have… news." You bite your lip, nestling your cheek against Vulgora's chest and wait for them to respond. They're quiet for a few moments, and fix you with an expectant look when you glance up at them - they have a bit more patience with you than with anyone else, giving you more than just a few seconds to respond (sometimes). Deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Nothing, at first. Then, blink. Blink again as the information actually seems to sink in, and then Vulgora gives you the biggest, most genuinely delighted grin they've given you in the time you've known them. They sit up, forcing you to sit up with them and assume a less-awkward pose, and wrap you in so tight a hug that you cough.

"Ah-hah!!! Ha ha _HA_!!" Their outright glee is evident, unable to do more than emit short barks of laughter every few moments and rock back and forth with you in their arms. "Yes!! I've mated you! You're all mine! Nobody else can touch you now, nobody can have you but me! And!!!"

They pause, letting you go only to rest a clawed hand over the small curve in your stomach, expression softening. "Little bug. My bug." Pause. "_Our_ bug."

Your heart pangs in your chest. The possessiveness, you were expecting. You were fine with Vulgora wanting you all to themself, you didn't exactly want to share them, either - but the tenderness towards the child you created together was unexpected.

"Our little destroyer," Vulgora croons sweetly, adjusting to press their lips to your belly. You remove their hat, threading your fingers through the brilliant red locks beneath the headdress and gently tracing the curve of one spiralling black-brown horn. Vulgora shivers, nuzzling your stomach, and gently strokes your sides with more care than you're used to. Interestingly, they were never harsh with you unless they were sure you enjoyed such treatment, but even this is gentler than you expected.

"I think I'm going to like seeing you as a parent," you muse, giving their head an affectionate scratch and earning the cutest little chittering sound in return.

"I can't wait until your hormones make you need me to fill that sweet little cunt with my cock."

Your cheeks flush at that, your partner flashing a devious, fangy smirk from your lap. Unabashed, they continue.

"You'll look so cute on your knees, begging for your master-"

"Vulgora! Moment! Ruined! I swear to God!!!" You yelped, shoving them off of you. With a cackle, they caught themselves and immediately bowled you over, using their immense strength to pin you to the mattress by your shoulders. They hovered over you, golden eyes glinting with dark desire and mischief.

"Oh, my sweet little pet magician. Haven't you learned yet? The only God you need is _me_."


	3. Second Trimester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In your fourth month of pregnancy, you encounter an interesting development - Vulgora goes into heat. Apparently, this results in them losing a couple specific inhibitions...
> 
> There's something special about traumatizing a room full of people with the one you love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
> But I'm not sorry enough.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, _oh fuck_-!!"

Even clawless, the fingers that sank into your hair and latched on, tugging your head back just enough to send a delicious spike of pain-edged bliss down your spine, were cruel in the most satisfying way. But with the sharp edges of the clawed gauntlets delicately pricking your scalp… the shiver that wracked you brought a darkly satisfied chuckle out of your lover.

"_Beg for it, little pet_." Behind you, your mate hissed, voice deep and rough with the edge of their heat as something long, thick, and incredibly _pliant_ snaked its way up the inside of your thighs, curling against your soaked entrance.

One thing you hadn't counted on (or even _known_, for that matter) was Vulgora's heat. Demons like your beloved Pontifex needed to mate, once they bonded with someone capable of taking the beastly treatment. You'd thought something was up - they weren't usually so public with their desires towards you, but if you thought anyone questioned whether or not you and Vulgora were a thing…

Well, you were currently on display for the whole of the palace's current occupants, hands tight around the banister of the balcony at the top of the palace stairs where Vulgora had you, maternity dress hiked up around your much rounder belly. Their forked tongue curled around the shell of your ear as they impatiently awaited your response, fingers of their free hand digging into the flesh of your ass cheek.

"M-Master Vulgora, _please_-!" You can barely choke out your words past the promise between your thighs - the totally inhuman appearance that Vulgora's normally perfectly-disguised cock had taken on was as incredible as it was unbelievable. It was longer, thicker than its disguised counterpart, completely bright red (like their tongue), and… Like a tentacle, with its broad tip and tapered shaft, but _ridged_ along the underside.

"Fuck me! Please, God, fuck me!" It's undignified but you _cannot_ bring yourself to care. You can feel their hunger, and part of you is enjoying the especially disgusted look on Consul Valerius' face that says all the wine in his personal cellar won't be able to wash away the nightmares that watching you get railed by a horny demon will inflict.

"Not loud enough!! Doesn't matter! I'll make you _scream_ for me, my cute little pet! I'll ravage you and fill you up again and again and all of them will know who you belong to!" The hand on your rear and your grip on the railing is all that's holding you steady when the flexible appendage between your legs is finally thrust into you, moving in harmony with Vulgora's hips. Every push has it curling against your front wall, ridges grinding into the spot inside you that makes your vision go starry, and you barely register the rough groan that Vulgora emits past your own pleasured cries and indistinct babble spilling from your lips - even _you_ don't know what you're trying to say.

"What is it, pet? Not enough? Do you want me to fuck your pretty brains out? How hard do you want it, my sweet little magician?" Their teeth find your shoulder, tearing through the fabric of your dress (you'll be mad about that later if you remember to) and embedding themselves firmly in your flesh, muffling the series of growls and grunts of effort that your mate is emitting as they slam their hips into yours so hard the banister in your hands creaks in protest - repeatedly. The force of their brutal thrusting nearly pries your feet up off the ground, and you have to balance on tiptoe to keep from being bent _over_ the banister.

"Oh - God - Vulgora!!!"

A sharp, punishing smack on your rump has you spiralling into a blissful Oblivion with a faint whimper of your lover's name, and they immediately pull out with a hiss, withdrawing their fangs as you shudder through your peak, keening at the sudden emptiness in your spasming channel.

"That's a naughty pet, cumming before her Master says she can!!" Vulgora pants, whirling you around to face them and guiding you to your knees. "_Haah_… So cute, but so disobedient… What should your Master do with you, naughty pet? Maybe I'll make you clean up my cock with that pretty tongue. You came all over it, didn't you?"

Their hand finds its way back to your hair, tugging in a way that makes you mewl when you nod obediently. They lick their lips, panting, jaw slack. "Yes. Yes you did. And why is that, pet? Why did you cum without permission from your Master?"

You press your thighs together, biting your lip as warmth pools in your core again and you feel the desperate need for your lover rise anew.

"It felt too good," you admit sheepishly, gazing up at your demon through your lashes. Their cock stands proud, glistening with your slick and twitching, curling ever so slightly as if seeking your heat again. Vulgora gives a pleased groan as you continue, stroking your head and cheeks. "I needed to cum for my Master. I couldn't help it. Master Vulgora always makes me feel good."

You get a not-so-private delight out of making their cock jump like that, having come to realize that you'd aroused them to the point of barely retaining their self-control (not that they had much to begin with). Vulgora shudders violently, arching their hips towards you.

"_Fuck_. Use that talented silver tongue on my cock well enough, little pet, and maybe I'll forgive you for being disobedient. Maybe." They give you a wicked smirk, golden eyes hooded and face beautifully flushed their unnatural red hue.

Red, red, red. You never loved red more.

A delicate swipe of your tongue along the tip of the tentacle-like appendage introduced you to a completely new experience - you'd gone down on Vulgora before, certainly. But their taste while in heat was sweeter and stronger and you had as much of their cock in your mouth as you could take before you knew it, both hands diligently pumping the shaft and massaging the base respectively as you sucked firmly on the head and more, the suction increasing with each pull back until your cheeks hollowed.

"O-oooo_oooh_… _Oh_, that feels so _good_, my pet, keep sucking on it like that and I'll -" they inhaled sharply and thrust into the soft cavern of your mouth, tongue lolling from their maw and one eye scrunched shut with the other fixed on you, glazed and trying desperately to focus on the sight of you, bobbing back and forth on their stiff, inhuman member. "I'll cum just for you. Do you want that, pet? Do you want to make your Master cum?"

_God, yes_. You moan softly around their length, eyes fluttering shut - and, fuck, Vulgora must have liked that because suddenly both of their hands are in your hair and they're groaning, thrusting into your mouth and hands like a mindless beast and you try desperately to keep your grip, soft little moans all you could provide for your frenzied demon. Their breathless groans drove you up a wall, the pressure between your legs nearly unbearable now, and you couldn't contain the whimpers that were gradually replacing your quiet, pleasured sounds.

"Don't you dare cum," Vulgora hissed, the sound morphing halfway into a needy moan, "Not yet, I'm so close, so close to cumming in that soft little mouth and all over that dress and - _fuck_!! Make me cum, pet! Do it!"

Your hands leave their shaft, fingers instead digging hard into their hips and tugging them closer, forcing yourself to relax enough to take their massive member into the snug confines of your throat, and Vulgora comes undone with a snarling roar of your name, breathless praises and cries and growls filling the air as their cock throbs hard in your mouth.

They pull back enough to flood your mouth with their seed, hot and sweet and vaguely spicy, like cinnamon, then out completely to paint your lips and cheek and the front of your dress with white. You swallow down what you can and gently stroke the pulsing shaft, tongue rolling across the broad tip to collect the remnants as the demon's orgasm dies off and you leave a soft kiss on the bright red skin, velvety smooth and so very warm…

"_Mine_," the demon snarls breathlessly, gently thumbing your marked cheek. They swipe their thumb through the stripe of cum on your cheek, cleaning it away, and press the glinting claw to your lips. Obediently, you lick the surface clean, earning a shuddering groan.

"Yours," comes your gentle reply. Vulgora's gaze softens and they look down at your crowd, still present (all in various stages of 'please bleach my entire skull' or 'well fuck, that's actually kinda hot'). With a huff, they pick you up and hiss at the crowd.

"Show's over, **GET LOST**!!" They yell, making some of the crowd flinch (and you have to try very hard not to laugh at the complete behavioral 180). Without waiting to see if anyone disperses, they carry you back to your room and kick your door shut behind them, placing you carefully on your bed and shucking their soiled clothing - smeared with various sexual fluids - as well as removing yours. "Can't believe I let those pathetic idiots see what's mine… _Ugh_. I should gouge out all of their eyes."

"Pretty sure they'd still remember what we look like," you tease, blood still boiling - you have to egg them on. It works beautifully.

"I'll remove their _brains_, then!!!" They gripe loudly, only pushed further into the grump zone when you giggle. "What's so funny?!"

"You are." Well, it's honest. "It's _okay_, Vulgora. I don't really want to share you with anyone, either. That _was_ kind of hot, though. Nobody can say I'm not yours now. Everyone saw you claim me."

As your fingers trace the edge of their jaw, they give a soft huff and nuzzle into your attention, brows still scrunched.

"Hmph. Well… Of _course_ you're mine. You've been mine this whole time, you just didn't know it yet." The pink that colors their cheeks is sweet, their eyes not quite meeting yours. You gently pull them over you, knees cradling their hips, and you press a gentle kiss to their lips. They lean into it with a satisfied hum, hips rolling languidly against yours.

The fire they lit in you previously sparks back to life with the motion and you give a soft, eager moan against their mouth, coaxing a muffled chuckle from the Pontifex.

"Mm. I can smell your need, you know. My horny little pet, always ready for me… I knew those hormones would be fun. Do you want me inside you, my beautiful mortal mate…?" They murmur, nuzzling your cheek with their nose. Your heart leaps in your chest at the praise and you nod, curling your arms loosely around their neck.

"Vulgora… would you…" Your lip catches between your teeth - it should be such an easy question to ask, and yet… They regard you with interest, pulling back just enough to lock eyes with you, giving you a questioning look. You swallow your embarrassment as well as you can. "... Would you make love to me?"

A slow, genuine smile creeps over their features and they chuckle faintly, stealing a quick kiss. "Heh. What kind of question is that? You're my _mate_. I'll give you everything you want. I'll give you everything you didn't know you wanted."

Before you can respond, they're inside you again, stretching you to your limits and filling you up so full you can feel the head of their cock pressing at your cervix - gently, this time. Vulgora lets you draw them into another slow, passionate kiss, greedily swallowing your moans as they thrust deeply into you, barely pulling back before driving forward again, each time brushing every single sensitive spot within and outside you. One hand braces the back of your neck, keeping your forehead braced against theirs.

"Look at me." They pant softly, your eyes fluttering open to meet the molten gold gaze of your demonic mate. They hold you there, free hand braced on the mattress, and you delight in every squint of their eyes and grit of their teeth. "Don't look away. I want to watch you. I w-want-"

Pause. Vulgora exhales sharply, having to compose themselves when your walls clamp down on their cock.

"I want to s-see the look in your eyes when I make you cum - _mmmmf_…"

Your nails bite into their back as they speak and a shuddering groan tears from their lips, jaw falling open and eyes nearly closing. They hiss a chain of swears, forcing their eyes to stay halfway open and connected with yours. Your body is alive with sensation, each powerful thrust rocking your bed against the wall with a dull thud and sending jolts of white-hot ecstasy through your veins, the pressure in your lower belly building quicker than you'd expected - then again, you'd had quite the buildup.

"Good… good girl. K-keep… keep looking at me."

"Vulgora," you whine softly, one hand drifting from their back to one of their horns to stroke the smooth surface. Their hips stutter, the resulting rough jolt nearly sending you over the edge. "Vulgora, please, I'm close-!"

"Then cum for me," they breathe, quaking, angling their hips up just right and pounding, pounding, _pounding_ \- your orgasm hits you like a freight train, drawing your body taut and forcing your back to arch up off the bed, indecipherable cries mixed with chants of your lover's name as your fingers tighten around their horn and suddenly they're cumming too, every bit as much a babbling mess as you with gasps of _yes, fuck, yes, don't stop, say my name again, good girl, good girl, fuuuuuuuck-_

You're an absolute trembling mess in their grasp when you come down from your mutual high, your arms curled around their neck again with their arms snug around your waist, face buried against your neck as they draw deep, shuddering breaths. Even in the heat of the moment, they hadn't once put their weight on your stomach.

"I love you," you whisper, breathless. Vulgora stills for a moment, still trying to catch their breath. They nuzzle against the soft skin of your jaw, making that same soft chittering noise you've come to associate with happiness in your mate. "I love you so much."

Quiet. You worry for a moment that it's too much, that maybe they weren't ready to hear it - but gradually their cheek warms against your shoulder.

"...Mmmmloveyoutoo…"

You can't help but laugh, combing your fingers through their hair and kissing their forehead, softening when you see the uncharacteristically shy look on their face.

"Vulgora? Are you alright?" Now you're concerned. Moreso when they shake their head. "Honey, what's wrong?"

If anything, the pet name makes it worse. Their face burns up to their ears.

"Ugh! I just- I!!" They roll onto their side and gesture wildly at nothing in particular. "Loveyou! Iloveyou! It's- _ugh_! Ifuckingloveyou!!!"

"Slow down, Vulgora." You take their hand, finding their sudden discomfort troubling. You want them to be at ease with their feelings for you, not… whatever this is.

Their lips press into a thin line as they battle over their thoughts. Finally, they squeeze your hand and speak.

"I… Love. You. You're mine, but… I want to make sure you're _always_ mine. I can't _make_ you stay," they grimace, "even if I want to. And I want to. If it were _my_ choice, you'd never leave me."

"Vulgora," you begin gently, nestling closer, "I'm your mate, remember? I'm not going anywhere. I don't want to go anywhere. I've got you and our little bug, and I'm happy."

"You might be scared of Bug if they come out looking fucked up," they warn, brows knit. You kiss the furrow.

"You just plowed me twice with a massive alien dick and sometimes you turn into a swarm of beetles. You've got fangs and horns and I love every part of you - even the fucked up ones. So I'll love Bug, too. I already love them." You assure them, settling back in once it seems like Vulgora has stopped being anxious over the future of your relationship. For now, at least, you've eased their worries - they hold you closer than before, and confidence gradually seeps back into their grip.

Much better.

"I'm mad at you for ruining my dress, though~."

"Fuck the dress."

"I think you'd rather fuck me."

"Over… And over… And _over_. And don't you dare forget it."


	4. A Bouncing Baby Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of your third trimester, you discover that you do, in fact, have a second love of your life. They're tiny and look just like your mate.
> 
> But what the heck do you call them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHORT CHAPTER AHOY.
> 
> Who else did you think was going to deliver a demon baby? Another demon, of course!

So, as it turned out, Nadia was both surprised and displeased with your conduct, but over the course of the next several months she seemed to forgive you. After all, it wasn't like Vulgora had given you much choice, and you had somehow managed to look ashamed and scolded enough that she'd eased up - so long as you promised to never ever do that again ever so help you God.

Many people wouldn't look at you for a while after that, and more couldn't look at you without turning several different shades of red. You saw many conspicuous boners. If uterus-havers could sport boners, you would have seen plenty of those, too.

Vulgora got many requests to share you, all of which were met with the exact same response every single time: "sure, if I can kill you afterwards! She's _mine_, idiot! You don't get to touch her! You don't even get to _look_ at her! You better count yourself lucky that you got to see what you did!"

… Nobody really wanted to argue with the Pontifex, and Vulgora was very careful to keep you behind closed doors when they wanted a romp from that point on, even when their heat struck. You were thankful for that, especially as the months wore on and your hormones drove you to near insanity - which, just saying, might have something to do with carrying demon spawn - and you did nothing more than fuck like frenzied rabbits with your mate some days.

That _may_ have been what you were doing just before your water broke, if one was being completely honest. You'd been experiencing some severe cramping for the past couple days, and being ravished by your lover proved to be an effective way of calming them. A sudden rush of warmth takes you by surprise in the restroom while you're cleaning up in the small washbasin, and the flush of red-tinged fluid does the work for you. You stand there for a moment, gaping at the mess, and it takes a few moments to process what's just happened.

"Uh. Hey, Vulgora?" The cautious note in your voice sets off a loud rustling of sheets in the next room.

"What? What is it?" You hear the mattress creak, and the mental image of Vulgora perched on the edge of your bed ready to nyoom to your side almost soothes your nerves.

"Water broke. I think our Bug is ready to make their appearance."

"WHAT-" _THUD_.

You laugh, which proves to be a slight mistake. As soon as your abdomen compresses from laughter, the sound dies off in a wheeze as your body takes matters into its own hands. Er, so to speak. The contractions are sudden and painful, and even though you were anticipating the birth of some half-hellspawn child would be strange and difficult, you weren't expecting this much pain.

Then again, what new mother really is? You sink to your knees with a weak groan as another wave of painful cramps - _no, contractions_, you correct yourself - wracks your system. You spread your legs and feel a bit of relief from the immense pressure, and suddenly a pair of warm hands are on either side of your belly from behind.

"Stay here! Don't move!" Vulgora instructs, sounding only minorly panicked. You would laugh if you had the energy, and though you dislike it when Vulgora's hands leave you and you hear the sound of them dressing and running out the door, you know they're likely fetching someone who knows at least something about the whole birthing thing.

You disliked it even more when they returned with Valdemar, looking more than a little excited, ruby-red eyes gleaming with something other than professional interest.

"I confess, this is the first time I've ever been tasked with delivering another life into this world instead of the next," Valdemar states gleefully as they help maneuver you into a squat with your back flat against the wall. They must have caught the look on your face, because their sharp smile falters. "Ugh. Don't give me that look, Vulgora would flay me alive if I let anything happen to their precious mate, or… offspring."

"I'd do worse than that and you _know_ it," Vulgora snaps. "I'd have your head, your entrails, and that filthy _rag_ you call a soul-"

"People!" You bite out through clenched teeth, catching the attention of both courtiers, "baby! Can we focus?!"

Valdemar centers their attention while Vulgora glances away, too proud to be sheepish. Thin, leather-clad fingers prod at your entrance and you wince when they slip inside, unfamiliar and clinical in their search.

"Iiiinterestiiing…" Valdemar hums, lips quirking up in a satisfied smirk. "It seems you're ready to deliver - in fact… You ought to push. Don't strain - we wouldn't want you putting too much pressure on your internal organs, you might… _eject_ one of them."

Vulgora's snarling expression is a perfect complement to your horrified and disbelieving one.

Despite the fact that you spend the next god-knows-how-long simultaneously pushing out a small pseudo-human while your mate alternates between cheering you on (which is both sweet and motivational) and literally trying to strangle the person who is helping deliver your child (which is not in the _least_ bit motivational, Vulgora, _what are you doing_), you finally manage to push out a small, perfectly light-pink copy of your mate - complete with a tiny bright-red tuft of hair on top of a currently slightly conical head.

Wow. Babies were _ugly_ first out of the womb, but you couldn't deny that your baby was literally the light of your life now - Vulgora had to share a space in your heart, but with the way they were looking at their baby, you were sharing space too. It didn't bother you in the slightest. Valdemar got your child cleaned and snipped up, bundled, and settled into your arms before scrubbing the living daylights out of their gloves.

"Ugh. Children smell so _disgustingly_ pure. Congratulations and what-not, enjoy being parents to a screaming, half-demonic shit machine." The doctor grumbled, lip curled. Vulgora gave an unamused snort and helped you to bed, settling in next to you and gently stroking the tiny pink cheek of your offspring.

"So small," they crooned, resting their head against your shoulder in a way that wouldn't knock you with their horn. You moved slightly, letting them help cradle their child, and pressed a gentle kiss to the curling horn next to your face.

"Our little bug is so cute, Vulgora… looks just like you~. Just not so pale," you muse. "We really ought to pick out an actual name…"

"What's wrong with Bug?"

You feel their gaze on you and turn to meet it, endeared by how earnestly Vulgora is looking at you. … They really want to name your child 'Bug'?

"Bug is a cute nickname," you begin, trying to find words that won't crush your partner's heart and hopes, "but it's not exactly a _name_ name, you know? They'll always be our little bug, but-"

"Fine, fine! The nickname can belong to us, I like that idea!" Vulgora relents, though they actually seem pleased about the two of you being the sole users of the nickname you'd given your child months ago. "So what should we call them? I haven't bothered to think of anything."

"_Thanks_, honey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psst hey guys suggest me some names, eh? I'll be picking a first and middle name from what you give!!


End file.
